Ghoseon
by Ariana aka Nereid
Summary: PG is my usual safety. I'm making up a new Evolution for Eevee.
1. adoption

Ghoseon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. What did you expect?  
  
A/N: Pokemon speech will be #.......#. They are speaking like pokemon, but you will be able to know what they are saying ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------- 2222222222222222222222222222222  
  
Selanea Pokemon Orphanage opened its doors and let the pokemon out into the yard to play. Each has their own story; some abuse, some abandoned, and some just left behind. The water pokemon start for the pond in the center of the yard, while others head for their favorite play spots. One little Eevee, however, goes up to the fence and looks out at the people walking by. Eevee was born here, the egg she was in brought in after a human found it. As she watches the people go by, a couple of the others try, yet again, to get her to come play.  
  
#You aren't going to get a new mommy like that Eevee.# Smoochum tells her. #They don't want a sad baby.#  
  
#Being cute only goes so far.# Tyrogue puts in. He starts pulling on Eevee's tail trying to get her to come. Eevee just cries. One of the human caretakers comes over.  
  
"Now now, let Eevee be." He says. He takes Tyrogue and Smoochum back to their playmates. Eevee just keeps staring out at all the people.  
  
#I'm a good Eevee, so why don't anyone want me?# she wonders. #Am I ugly or something?# Eevee decides to lay down in the shade. She still looks out at the street, hoping someone, anyone, will notice her. As the sun begins to set, she hears voices coming toward her.  
  
"Are you sure?" one says. It is the head caretaker.  
  
"Yeah. I've always wanted an Eevee, but I could never find one before. And she looks so sad." Eevee looks up at the humans coming toward her. The tall lady in the green dress is the head of the orphanage, Elina. The other one Eevee has never seen before. A young boy in jeans and a red shirt comes up to her. He pets her on the head a bit. Eevee coos a bit.  
  
"Well, it seems like she likes you." Elina says. As the boy gets up, Eevee starts crying. The boy bends down and picks up Eevee. Eevee looks around. She has never been up this high before.  
  
"Cute little one. Aren't ya." He says stroking her head.  
  
#You're nice.# Eevee says. The boy just smiles.  
  
"You must be so lonely here. Wanna come home with me?" Eevee lights up. Then she snuggles closer to him. "I guess so." He says. He looks up at Elina.  
  
"You just need to fill out a couple of things, then she's all yours." She says. The three of them go into a building. Eevee wants to jump down and see everything here. The pokemon are not allowed in this place. Really, though, there isn't much to see. A few offices, a lounge area, and a lobby. That's pretty much it. Elina leads him into one of the offices and goes behind the desk. He sits down in a chair in front of it with Eevee in his lap. Elina types a few things on a computer then turns to the boy.  
  
"Name?" she asks.  
  
#Eevee# Eevee says. The two humans laugh.  
  
"Not you Eevee." Elina says.  
  
"Jraen." The boy says when he stops laughing. Elina asks him to spell it, then types it in. They go through the whole thing; address, age, are you in school, etc. Then she hands him a piece of paper.  
  
"This officially says that Eevee is yours." She says. Jraen smiles and puts it into his wallet. Then he looks down at Eevee.  
  
"Hmm, you are going to need a bed." He says.  
  
#Eevee bed?!# she says.  
  
"You like that idea, huh." Jraen picks Eevee up and goes outside. He is talking to Eevee as they are walking, but Eevee is too busy checking everything out. She looks up when he goes up steps to a house. A young woman opens the door for him.  
  
"Oh how cute!" she says. He smiles.  
  
"Mine, got it?" Jraen says.  
  
"Nice little brother you are. Always hogging the good stuff." She moves out of the way so he can go in with Eevee.  
  
"You want one Callista, go get one yourself." He says. Callista closes the door, and Jraen puts Eevee down. Eevee just looks at him.  
  
#Where's this?# she says.  
  
"Go ahead Eevee. This is your new home." Jraen says. Eevee lights up and races off to check everything out.  
  
------------------------------------------------------- 33333333333333333333333333333  
  
For those who are questioning the title, I am making a new Eeveeloution (I think I spelled that right). I have to get her settled in before I can evolve her though. ^_^ 


	2. the morning routine

Ghoseon  
  
Disclaimer: read the first chapter.  
  
A/N: A metal type would be cool, but this particular one is ghost. Maybe later.  
  
--------------------------------------- 333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Little Eevee wakes up in her basket. Jraen took the bottom of a basket and put a blanket and a little pillow in it for Eevee's bed. His other pokemon are in their own beds in the room. A Gengar, Haunter, and Misdreavus. Eevee hid under a table when she first saw them. When Jraen and Callista started laughing, she got upset and cried. Jraen had held her and finally introduced her to them, also assuring her that they were harmless. Eevee sits up and looks around. The sun is just coming up. Time to play. The door is left open at night, so she just rushes out and into Jraen's room. She jumps right up on the bed.  
  
#PLAY TIME!!!# She yells. Jraen just groans and turns over. Eevee tries to pull the pillow away from him.  
  
"Eevee......it's too early......" he groans. He then pulls the pillow over his face. For a moment, Eevee just sits there trying to figure out why he did that.  
  
#No play time?# she whines.  
  
"Go bug Callista." Jraen says from under the pillow.  
  
#Okay.# Eevee jumps down and runs into Callista's room. She jumps right on the bed, startling Callista and another pokemon in the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Callista asks.  
  
#Jraen say play with you.# Eevee says. The other pokemon starts crying.  
  
"Look what you did now. You scared Tyrogue." Callista picks up the little fighter and holds him.  
  
#Sorry.# Eevee says. Her head and tail go down. Tyrogue sticks his tongue out at her.  
  
#MEANIE!# he says. Eevee sniffs a bit, trying not to start crying. She carefully jumps down from the bed and walks out of the room. She goes into the living room and lies down in front of the chair.  
  
#Bad Eevee.# she scolds herself. #No fun things for long time.# Jraen comes into the room and hears her crying. He walks over to her and picks her up.  
  
"Hey there, why the tears?" he says. Gengar walks up behind him.  
  
#What's up kiddo?# Gengar says. Eevee just looks down.  
  
#Bad Eevee. Scared Tyrogue.# she says. Jraen holds Eevee close.  
  
"Whatever it was, it couldn't have been that bad." He says.  
  
"What do you mean, 'couldn't have been that bad'." Callista says walking into the room. "She scared my Tyrogue!" Eevee starts crying again.  
  
"And you're upsetting Eevee." Jraen says.  
  
#I say sorry....# she says. Tyrogue looks out from behind Callista.  
  
#Hey, you only little. You littler than me!# he suddenly gets really happy. Callista looks at him confused.  
  
"Talk about mood swings." She says. Jraen puts Eevee down. Tyrogue walks over and pets her head.  
  
#Wanna play? I got a sandbox.# he says.  
  
#What's a sandbox?# Eevee asks.  
  
#I'll show you!# the two little pokemon leave. Callista turns to Jraen.  
  
"So what are you evolving her into?" she asks.  
  
"Well, a Dark type would be neat, but I'm not sure if she would like it. I had to put a nightlight in the room before she would go to sleep." Gengar looks up at him.  
  
#If she were an Umbreon, she would BE the nightlight.# he says laughing. Jraen looks down at him.  
  
"Smart alek." He says.  
  
"I thought you only trained Ghosts." Callista comments.  
  
"There is no Ghost evolution of Eevee." Jraen says. They head off to make breakfast.  
  
----------------------------6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
I'm going to Evolve next chapter. K? 


	3. evolution

Ghoseon  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
---------------------------------------333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
"ECLIPSE PARTY!!!" Jraen yells. Eevee sits up in her basket. She is still sleepy. This is the first time Jraen was up before she was. In the past few weeks, she has learned not to get up at the crack of dawn. But she is still usually the first up. She looks around. The other three Ghost pokemon are just as annoyed as she is. Eevee stretches and walks out of the room. In the living room are all kinds of streamers and balloons. She continues into the kitchen and sees Jraen grabbing all kinds of stuff from the refrigerator. He is putting it on the counter with some paper plates and cups. Eevee jumps up onto a chair.  
  
#What's going on?# she asks. Jraen notices her.  
  
"Hey there, breakfast time?" he says. Eevee lights up. Jraen looks over at the door. Haunter, Gengar and Misdreavus are coming in. "You guys hungry too?" he says. He goes into a cupboard and pulls out some Pokefood. He puts it on some paper plates and gives it to the pokemon. Eevee eats hers really fast, then starts playing with the plate.  
  
#Don't play with your food.# Haunter says. Eevee sticks her tongue out at him. Then she shows him the plate.  
  
#Food all gone. Toy now." She says.  
  
#Not anymore.# Gengar says. Eevee turns around to see Callista come in and take the plate from her. Eevee puts her paw on Callista's leg and starts the cute sad eyes routine.  
  
"Sorry little one. Wouldn't want you eating it and getting sick. Besides, you will get lots of toys today. The eclipse is this afternoon. Don't you want to see it?" Eevee sits down for a moment, then goes over to Gengar.  
  
#What's an eclipse?# she asks.  
  
#That's when the moon comes between us and the sun. It gets really dark. The sun looks like a ring around the moon.# Gengar explains. Eevee lights up.  
  
#Sound fun!# she says. #But what's all this stuff for?# she asks. Misdreavus starts laughing.  
  
#Jraen will take any excuse to throw a party.# She says. #All of his friends are coming over. So watch out, you may get stepped on.#  
  
#Oh.# Eevee goes outside. There are tables and chairs set up in the yard. At each place is a pair of sunglasses. Eevee jumps up on a chair and takes one. Then she goes over to Jraen.  
  
"What the......" he says. Then he starts laughing. "You wanna be a cool Eevee, huh?" Eevee puts the glasses down.  
  
#What are these for?# she asks. Jraen takes the glasses and puts them on Eevee, then brings her over to the mirror in the living room.  
  
"What do ya think?" he says. Eevee lights up. "Like it?" Eevee is jumping up and down as much as she can. "Just wait until this afternoon. We get a show all for ourselves.  
  
3333333333333333333333333333333338888888888888888888888888888888  
  
That afternoon, all of Jraen and Callista's friends are in the back yard. Eevee is wandering around among them enjoying being told how cute she is. Most of them seem to think that she is Callista's pokemon though. She growls every time someone suggests it. As she is sitting near Jraen, she feels a pull on her tail.  
  
#HEY!# she yells. She turns around and sees Callista's Tyrogue.  
  
#Come play.# he says. He is still holding her tail.  
  
#Don't wanna. Wanna see the eclipse.# she says. #And let go of my tail!# Tyrogue lets go and wanders off. Eevee jumps onto Jraen's lap.  
  
"Better view up here?" he says laughing. "It's gonna start soon, so you better put the sunglasses back on." Jraen puts the sunglasses on Eevee, then puts on his own pair. After a few more minutes, the moon starts to go in front of the sun. Gengar has come up and is standing next to Jraen. When the moon is covering about half the sun, Eevee lies down.  
  
#I don't feel so good.# she says. Gengar loses his interest in the eclipse. He looks at Eevee, then starts tugging on Jraen's sleeve.  
  
"What's up?" he says. He looks down at Eevee. "WHAT?!" He shouts. Everyone turns to him. Then to the little Eevee that is now glowing. And evolving.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000033333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
The eclipse goes by almost completely unnoticed. All eyes are on the little former Eevee. Some of the people are taking bets on her being Espeon or Umbreon. But everyone is surprised when the sun returns and the moon moves on.  
  
In Jraen's lap, where Eevee was, is a long sleek pokemon. Its eyes are a bright violet, and its nose is shorter than most Eeveeloutions. It's coloring is a dark gray, not quite dark enough to become black. Its tail is long and seems to have some kind of hook on the end. Or maybe it is just curled there. It is about the same size as an Espeon, but the tail is longer. The big ears common with Eeveeloutions are missing, and in fact can barely be seen. It is still lying on Jraen's lap, looking around. She jumps down, but doesn't land on the ground. Instead she is hovering a couple of inches above it. Then, she says her first words as an evolution.  
  
"Ghoseon?" she says. And everyone goes into shock.  
  
999999999999999999999999999994444444444444444444444444444444  
  
I hope you like my description. I can see it in my head, but it is kinda hard to put into words. If I somehow end up with some artistic talent (or I con one of my friends ^_^) I will get a picture up on my site. 


	4. evolution aftermath

Ghoseon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
888888888888888888888888444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
No one moves. Ghoseon is now sitting on the ground in front of Jraen. There is complete silence. Ghoseon looks around trying to figure out why everyone is staring at her. Gengar, Haunter and Misdreavus are also staring. Callista's Tyrogue goes up to her.  
  
#New friend?# he says. Ghoseon looks at him.  
  
#Huh?# she says.  
  
#I never see you before. You new?# Ghoseon shakes her head.  
  
#It's me, Eevee!# she says.  
  
#You not Eevee. Eevee little and cute. You big pokemon. And all black. Eevee brown.# Tyrogue says. Ghoseon looks at her paws, then at her tail. The tail is longer than her body is.  
  
#No......I Eevee!" she starts crying. She rushes into the house with Gengar right behind her. Jraen gets up and follows them in.  
  
"Gengar?! Where is she!" he calls.  
  
#Up here!!# Gengar calls back. Jraen follows the voice into his room. Ghoseon has decided to hide under the bed. But her tail is still sticking out. Jraen kneels down and looks at her.  
  
"Come out from under there." He says.  
  
#No.# Ghoseon says. #No one like me now. Tyrogue say I'm a stranger.# She sniffs a bit trying hard not to cry. #Ugly baby.# she says. Tyrogue has come up to the room. He sees Ghoseon's tail and decides he is gonna help get her out. He goes over and starts pulling on her tail.  
  
#Come out and play!# he says. Ghoseon gives new meaning to the words 'Tail Whip' and ends up sending Tyrogue flying across the room and (thankfully) into Jraen's arms.  
  
#No pulling tails! Is this a Tyrogue thing?!# she says. Jraen is just standing there.  
  
"Now that was powerful." He says. "I wonder how you can do that?"  
  
#Come out from under there.# Gengar says.  
  
#Ugly baby.# Ghoseon says again.  
  
#You're not ugly.# Gengar says.  
  
#Am too. Everyone stare at me. I did a bad.# Ghoseon says. Callista comes in the room.  
  
"Jraen, you may have a problem." She says. Jraen looks at her. "Everyone wants to trade you for Ghoseon."  
  
"NO WAY!" Jraen shouts. Tyrogue cringes at the volume. Callista takes the little fighter from Jraen.  
  
"Please don't yell so close to Ty." She says. Jraen is seething.  
  
"I'm not trading her." He says.  
  
"Don't tell me, tell them." Callista says. She looks around. "So where is she?"  
  
"Under the bed." Jraen says. Callista backs up a bit and bends down. Ghoseon's violet eyes can be seen, but not much else.  
  
"Hey beautiful, why are you under there?" she says.  
  
#Beautiful?# Ghoseon asks. #I'm..........beautiful?# She comes out slowly. Callista pets her on the head. Jraen kneels down nest to them.  
  
"Why were you hiding? You afraid I'm gonna give you away?" he asks. Ghoseon nods. "Don't worry, no one is taking you away from me." Gengar stands next to Ghoseon. Jraen stands up and looks out the door.  
  
"What?" Callista asks.  
  
"Time to make it painfully clear to the rest of them." Jraen says. He picks up Ghoseon. "I hope you are supposed to be this light." He says. Ghoseon just looks up at him. "And you may want to pull your tail up." Ghoseon wraps her tail around her front paw. The group goes downstairs where the rest of the partygoers are waiting for them.  
  
"Hey, wanna trade for my Dragonite!?" one says.  
  
"No, my Espeon!" another says.  
  
"How about for my Charizard!?" a third says. Jraen grits his teeth and counts to ten. The crowd seems to notice because they suddenly become quiet.  
  
"Let me get this straight right now," he says, "I'm not trading Ghoseon for anything.  
  
#Ghoseon?# Ghoseon says. Gengar looks up at her.  
  
#That's what you are. When humans hear us speak, all they hear is us repeating our names over and over. That seems to be how they can tell what we are.# he explains.  
  
#Oh.# Ghoseon says. Jraen has finished his five-minute rant. Everyone just stares stunned.  
  
"Jraen?" Callista says. "I think that was a bit much." Jraen just takes Ghoseon and goes upstairs. He looks down at Ghoseon.  
  
"We need to find you a new bed. I don't think you will fit in your old one anymore." He says. Ghoseon just snuggles a bit closer to him. 


End file.
